up_front_promotion_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kushieda Mai
Kushieda Mai (櫛枝舞, born on February 16, 1997) is a former 5th generation DreamS Kenshuusei and member of Japanese pop group Groovy Candy!. She joined DreamS Kenshuusei on February 15, 2013 and graduated on April 13, 2013 and debuted on the same day. Biography 2013 On February 15, Kushieda, alongside 2 other girls, successfully passed the 5th DreamS Kenshuusei auditions. They made up the 5th Generation DreamS Kenshusei. On March 1, shortly after Watanabe announced her passing on the leadership to Kosuga, Tsunku announced that Kosuga alongside Aisaka Minori, Koizumi Ichigo, Hirose Kana, Uehara Yuna, Mizusawa Chiho, Asakawa Sakura, Shirakawa Nanami and Kushieda Mai were to make the sixth DreamS group, called "Groovy Candy!". It was to focus on a cute, upbeat style. Kosuga announced that she was to pass on her leadership to Sasaki Naomi, who was the oldest Kenshuusei after her (who was not graduating). On April 13, they graduated and at the same time, debuted and released their major debut single, "Kore kara no Someday". On May 15, three new units within Groovy Candy! were announced; LoliLolli, Heart Candy and Pure White. LoliLolli consisting of Koizumi Ichigo, Aisaka Minori and Kushieda Mai; Heart Candy consisting of Kosuga Kirino, Asakawa Sakura and Hirose Kana; and Pure White consisting of Shirakawa Nanami, Mizusawa Chiho and Uehara Yuna. They all debuted on July 16. Profile *'Name:' Kushieda Mai (櫛枝舞) *'Nickname': KushiMai, Maicha, Mii~chi, Shii-chan *'Birthday: '''February' 16, 1997 (Age 18) *'Birthplace: '''Shizuoka, Japan *'Blood type: AB *'Height:' 160cm (5"3) *'DreamS Status:' **2013-02-15: DreamS Kenshuusei **2013-04-13: Groovy Candy! Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2013-02-15: Member *'Years/Months in '[http://helloprojectfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Groovy_Candy! Groovy Candy!]:''' 1 Year (8 Months) *Groovy Candy!' '''Color:' Lemon *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rabbit *'Western Zodiac: '''Taurus *'Charm Point: Eyes *'Weak Point: '''Not opening up to others *'Strong Point: 'Giving useful advice to others *'Favourite Animal: 'Wolf *'Special Skill: Drawing manga *'Hobbies: '''Singing, drawing manga, dancing *'Favorite Food(s): Spaghetti, Pizza *'Least Favorite Food(s): '''Hamburgers *'Favorite Colors: 'Orange, Red, Yellow, Pink *'Looks up to: Matsumoto Yuuka, Kim Taeyeon, Murakami Ume, Fujiwara Hanako, Suzuki Eri ' *'Favorite Song: "To The Beautiful You" by SNSD's Tiffany and SuJu's Kyuhyun *'DreamS groups:' **Groovy Candy! (2013 - Present) **LoliLolli (2013 - Present) Discography Dream Live! #2013.04.13 Kore Kara no Someday #2013.06.20 Bokura no LIVE kimi to no LIFE #2013.10.25 Snow Halation LoliLolli #2013.07.16 Love Marginal #2013.07.18 Sweet&Sweet Holiday Solo Singles #2013.07.12 Taiyou to Ekubo #2013.10.23 Nagisa no Lalala Duet Singles #2013.09.12 Single Bed wa Semai no Desu Trivia *Is known as a quiet person. *Kosuga Kirino said, "I was really, like, really, scared of Mai because she has this quiet yet evil prescence to her!" in which Mai embarassingly said, "Sorry, it's not on purpose!" *She has started opening up to her fellow member. *Fujiwara Kumiko is a close friend of hers, and says that "Mai is just a misunderstood person. She's actually really cute and sweet." *She joined DreamS in order to change her intimidating prescence. *Was the 9th most popular Kenshuusei. *Is known for her lovely beauty. *She is currently in her first year of University. *She is the first person to join DreamS from Shizuoka Prefecture. *She is rumored to be enrolled in Hosei University. Category:February Births Category:1997 Births Category:Former DreamS Kenshuusei Category:5th Generation DreamS Kenshuusei Category:Groovy Candy! Category:DreamS